


意外 03.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3





	意外 03.

Chapter 3

 

“这么晚了你去哪儿？”

“……我也想问你。”

 

金道英准备出门的时候李永钦刚好也从房间里走出来。与金道英不同的是他穿戴整齐，像特意打扮了一番。

金道英晃了晃手上的袋子，“扔垃圾。”

李永钦说了句多新鲜啊就被金道英揪着领子，“又要去约会？带抑制剂了吗？”

“带了！”李永钦推开他，整整了领口，“放心吧，今天见的是熟人。”

“哦，“金道英放开他，自己倒有些心虚，“那你早点回来，我去看下厨房还有没有垃圾……”

李永钦应了声就关门离开。金道英先是隔着门听电梯的声音，又跑去窗前看了看楼下，确定自己现在下楼不会撞到他才拿起钥匙出门。

这时手机收到一则信息。

『到楼下了。』

 

十几分钟前他接到郑在玹的电话，对方说要来见他。他在电话里推脱了好几句，可郑在玹意志很坚定，说什么必须要见到他才行。

金道英不知道这么晚能有什么重要的事情，但直觉肯定跟自己今天的‘逃跑’有关。对此他想来想去也没编好什么借口，打算干脆闭口不说就好了，反正他也没这个义务跟郑在玹坦白。

何况他隐瞒他的事情多了去了，也不差这一件。 想到这里金道英反而有了些底气。

 

他不紧不慢地下电梯，出门后却没看到什么人。

不是说已经到了吗？金道英摸出手机，刚准备看时就感觉身后有个人靠近，没等他转身就被蒙住了眼睛。

金道英当下的确被吓了一跳，差点叫出声，但随机又立刻反应过来。

“什么嘛，“郑在玹有些失望，”没有被吓到吗？”

“……你再晚点出声我就要打过去了，”金道英把他的手拉下来，朝他比了下自己的胳膊肘，“是我反应慢了。“

郑在玹笑了笑，“这么有防范意识啊，挺好的，”他顿了顿，靠近了一些，“你一个人住吗？”

“我还有位室友，”金道英闻到他身上有股淡淡的酒味，“你喝酒了？”

“嗯，”郑在玹说这话时语气突然变得特别温柔，“事情顺利解决了吗？”

金道英点点头，视线低了下去，“……不好意思，今天真的有急事。”

“没关系。” 

金道英一听没了下文就抬头看他，正好对上那双直直看着自己的眼睛，金道英没来由地感到忐忑，赶忙又低下头，“豆豆呢？你不用陪着他吗？”

“已经睡了，家里有保姆。”郑在玹盯着金道英的脑袋，“为什么不看我？”

“嗯？“他的脸颊被郑在玹托了起来。

金道英眼前是郑在玹逐渐靠近过来，这难到是要……？

金道英惊讶地一时间忘记了要说的话，他下意识伸手推他，没想到刚碰到对方身体就被紧紧握住了。

他咬着嘴唇往后退了一步。

郑在玹停住了动作，松开他。

“你喝醉了。”金道英手足无措地看着地面。

郑在玹轻轻叹了口气，声音小到只有自己才能听到，“我没有。“

“那你……”金道英想说那你刚才是要干嘛，但又立即止住了，“这么晚找我有什么事吗？”

郑在玹拖着下巴看了他几秒，低声说“没什么事，就是想见见你。”

“……什么？”

郑在玹清清嗓子，仿佛刚才的话都不作数，“那个，我是说这附近有个地方看夜景很不错，要不要跟我一起去？”

金道英觉得诧异，“……你这么晚来找我就是想看夜景？”

“不然呢？“郑在玹抱着手臂笑着看他，”你以为我这么晚来找你是想干吗？“

金道英不说话了。他现在一对上郑在玹的眼神，心跳就莫名其妙地加速。

“走吧，”郑在玹拍了拍他的腰，“你开车，我喝酒了。”

“我看你是真把我当司机了，“ 金道英摆摆手，”我不去，我要睡觉，而且车钥匙在家里。“

“那你回家去取啊，“郑在玹不放弃，”要不我跟你一起回家拿？“

“不要。“

“……你到底去不去？“

“不去。“

金道英看样子很坚决。郑在玹二话不说拉着人的手就往外面走，他力气挺大，金道英试了几下都没把手抽出来。

“……放开我，你要干嘛？”金道英显得有些慌张。

“不放，”郑在玹冲他笑了笑，“你不想开车我们就打车去。”

金道英就这样被他拖着走到小区门口，中间挣扎几次无果也索性任由郑在玹拉着手，只是嘴里絮絮叨叨一直念着什么，直到郑在玹终于停下来，“你说什么？”

“我穿成这样还是不要去了吧……”金道英没想着要出门，下楼的时候随便穿了双人字拖，上衣只穿了件T恤，连裤子都是半截。 

“没关系的，”郑在玹低头看了看他白花花的小腿，“大晚上除了我没人看你。”

金道英无语，“我是觉得冷好吗！”

“一会儿我衣服给你。”

郑在玹拦下一辆计程车，打开车门就把金道英塞进后座，郑在玹挨着他坐进来，跟司机报了个地方就摊开双臂，饶有兴致的看着金道英。

金道英觉得荒唐，大晚上被人喊出来，还被要求陪着去看夜景。他颇有些怨念地回望着郑在玹，缓缓说，“早知道不接你电话了，不然我现在都已经睡好一会儿了………”

“以后不可以不接我电话。不管我什么时候打过来，都要接，知道吗？” 

听到这话的金道英一脸不可思议，“我为什么要……”

郑在玹没讲话，反倒伸手摸了摸他的脸。

金道英被这个举动吓得不轻，他一时愣住不知道该做何反应。黑暗中他隐约察觉到对方嘴角似乎带着若有若无的笑意，这让他摸不着头脑。

郑在玹见他没抗拒，反倒又萌生了逗他的想法，故意用很温柔的口吻问他，“有什么问题吗？”

没问题，能有什么问题呢？金道英腹诽，无非就是郑在玹的语气在自己听来有些暧昧了。

“别这样……” 他推开郑在玹的手，整个人缩在了另一侧的座位上。

郑在玹看出他不想让司机听到所以压低了声音讲话，抓住这个把柄之后他顺着金道英的方向挨过去，干脆把他挤到最里面，伸手搂住他。

“不是说很冷吗，我抱着会不会好一点？”他故意大声说。

金道英瞪了他一眼。他现在何止不冷，全身都很热，心脏也狂跳不止。

郑在玹看着他的双唇，有些出神。

意识到对方赤裸的视线后金道英立刻转过头看向窗外。

他该死的想到了之前发生的那场意外。尽管在决定接近郑在玹之前他进行了无数次的心理建设，然而在真正见到他以后，大脑却还是不听使唤。他挫败的靠在车窗上，默念着不要再联想了，可片段式的回忆仿佛又浮现在眼前。

 

他和他失控地纠缠在一起，交换了数不清的拥抱和亲吻，疯狂到像要把这辈子的情欲都透支殆尽。

金道英恨透了那种感觉，完完全全被情欲支配的Omega没有任何的理智和自控，包括他现在也是，一旦想到了，思绪就会不受控制地开始往更坏的地方飘散。

还没有被标记已经变成这样，被标记以后岂不是天天满脑子都是这档子事？他可不想自己成为那种人。

 

晃神间的功夫他们已经到达了目的地。刚一下车郑在玹就把外套披到金道英肩上。

他拉着他往湖边走，湖的中央有星星点点的灯饰，在月空下和波光粼粼的水面交相辉映。

郑在玹只顾走路，一言不发。金道英忍不住问，“要走到哪里？“

“不知道。“

“……“金道英停住，他哆哆嗦嗦地把外套裹紧一些，”别走了，我好累，想回去睡觉。“

“这才走了几步？”郑在玹难以置信。

金道英只好又跟着他走，边走边觉得郑在玹可真有精神，白天陪豆豆去动物园，大晚上还能跟自己在这儿漫无目的地瞎逛，中间还不知道去哪喝了个酒。

他忽然感慨还好郑在玹是豆豆爸爸，不然豆豆要是全随了自己，只想躺着不动最舒服可怎么办。

“豆豆好像挺喜欢你的。”郑在玹突然说。

“是吗？“金道英心想真巧，自己刚才也在想豆豆。

“嗯。”郑在玹望着两人被路灯照在地上的影子，不知为何心里一阵悸动。

“我也很喜欢豆豆。”金道英认真的说。

郑在玹停住脚步，“有多喜欢？“

金道英想了想，“就是希望多看看他，陪他玩，看着他长大呗。”

郑在玹被他的话说的心里暖暖的，过了半响，“以后你有空的话可以常来看他。”

“……嗯。”金道英低下头。

两人一时没了话语，于是就安静地并肩行走。

金道英刚想着这氛围是不是需要聊点什么时，就听到郑在玹低沉的声音。

“我在自己不懂事的时候有了豆豆，“郑在玹对他说，”其实一直感觉很对不起他，还有生下他的人。“

金道英愣在那里，转过头有些惊讶地看着他。

郑在玹以为是他唐突的对话让金道英作此反应，“……不知道徐英浩有没有跟你讲过这件事，但我想亲口让你知道。“

金道英不清楚他这话的用意是什么，他现在脑子里更是一片空白。

郑在玹自顾自地说着，“……在豆豆出生之前，我对他的存在一无所知，甚至我根本不记得他妈妈的样子。可能这在常人无法理解吧，但我真的不记得了……“

金道英只觉得自己耳边郑在玹的声音越来越远。

“……那次好像喝断片了，总之一切都很不真实。不过这只是意外，平时我不是那种人，所以你不要把我想的特别坏，现在我已经很少去外面喝酒了，类似的情况肯定不会再发生……“

金道英看着郑在玹，想到了他第一次见到他时的样子。记忆里的他和眼前的他五官逐渐重叠，越来越清晰。他闭上了眼睛，企图用眼前暂时的黑暗让他回过神。

“……你还好吗？”郑在玹见他一直低着头不回话，这样问他。

一瞬间金道英觉得自己仿佛又置身在那个夜晚，被时空打回到了那个电梯间。

 

 

“你还好吗？”那时他也这么问他。

我不好。金道英蜷缩在地上，心想你看我这样子能算好吗？但他当时一句完整的话也讲不出来，双腿直打颤，全身的血液都好像只往一个地方涌。

对方弯下腰去扶他，周身柠檬香草的气味中混入一股甜丝丝的桃子酒味。

这是Alpha的信息素。

金道英想喊你别过来，他可不想就这么不明不白的把自己交待出去，只是话一出口却通通变成了呻吟。

男人愣了一下。

再傻也知道发生了什么。

金道英强迫自己抬起头看了一眼，理智尚存的最后一秒前，他放弃地想那就这样吧。

男人长得怪好看的。只要不标记，他就不算亏。

 

男人肤色很白，但脸颊泛红的样子似乎喝了不少酒。他手里拿着一张房卡，情欲已经冲昏头脑的金道英也来不及想安全不安全，就被男人半抱着走向了顶楼的房间。

金道英搂着他的脖子，尽量错开自己的脸。

一进门，男人就急切地开始扒他衣服。金道英没有经历过这种事情，惊吓的同时却又屈服于本能。

他被压在门上狠狠地亲吻，对方似乎比他这个还在发情期的人还急切，衣服被脱光的那一刻，金道英凭着最后一点力量关掉了灯。

“……可以吗？”男人嘶哑着嗓子问他。

有什么可以不可以，金道英胡乱地想，他被男人推到在床上，赤身裸体地压在身下，不合时宜发情的Omega就像是等待审判的犯人，哪还有什么选择权。

“说话，”男人还是坚持不懈地问他，“可以吗？”

金道英哼哼两声已示同意，情潮让他如中蛊般浑身酥麻，只想着要让男人快点进入。他伸手去搂对方脖子，在肌肤贴近的那一刻他像溺水后被救起，大口喘着气，想要快点承接着Alpha即将给予的最致命的安慰。

 

 

金道英一个颤栗回过神来，他使劲眨了眨眼，强迫自己集中注意力，这才意识到郑在玹已经抱住了他，下巴贴着他的肩膀。

“……你别不说话啊，”郑在玹的手在他后背上慢慢地摩挲，他起初觉得金道英看着瘦，现在一摸背上更是没什么肉，“我也不知道为什么要说这些，可是我就想告诉你。”

说话间他的鼻息在金道英颈间来回穿梭。他当然不会忘记这个味道，这是郑在玹的信息素。

“在玹，” 金道英挣脱开他的怀抱，“我想你找错人了……”

“什么？”

“……我是Beta。”金道英潜意识里尤其想和那个Omega撇清关系，结果一张口就说了出来。

“Beta？”郑在玹很疑惑，“这和Beta有什么关系？”

意识到自己好像说错话，金道英口不择言地解释道“我，我是说没有味道的Beta情欲很低——“

他犹豫了两秒，在郑在玹不解的目光中还是硬着头皮说下去，”——不是个好的一夜情对象，而且，而且如果Alpha需要解决生理需求，还是找Omega最合适……”

他声音越来越小，对自己这随口编造的谎言感到无比羞愧。

一瞬间郑在玹的表情暗了下来。

“……所以你就是这么想我的？你觉得我跟你说那些是为了这个？“

金道英先是不说话，后来点了点头。

这下轮到郑在玹沉默了。他原本以为自己刚才单方面的推心置腹可以让金道英对他产生信任感，或者起码拉近两人之间的关系，结果还是事与愿违，甚至对方还得出了如此不靠谱的结论。

是，他是对金道英有那么点私心，可这再怎么说也不是只想跟他发生一夜情吧？

“行，”郑在玹掐着腰，一手摸着自己前额，尽量不让自己看起来那么气急败坏，“真没想到你居然这么想我……“

“……“金道英站在那里，不知道这话到底要怎么圆回来才比较好，“对不起，你别生气。”

听到他道歉，郑在玹更觉得郁闷，“……算了，你既然已经这么想我也没什么好说的了，只不过——“郑在玹话锋一转，”刚才我抱你的时候，你知道你自己心跳有多快吗？“

金道英愣了愣，抬起头来。

郑在玹拉起他的手，放在自己胸口上，指尖触及到的是那么强烈而又清晰的律动。

“就和我现在的心跳是一样的，”郑在玹缓缓说。

如果说酒精和荷尔蒙可以用来解释冲动，那清醒的人是没有任何借口的。

 

 

李永钦没有和前任见面的坏习惯，一段感情一旦结束后是绝对不可能继续做朋友的，可徐英浩是个例外。他当情人时体贴又热情，分开时也不拖泥带水，绅士风度十足。

李永钦不愁对方甩都甩不掉，倒是偶尔会对自己产生疑问，就比如现在，时隔许久再见徐英浩，他居然还觉得对方性吸引力满分。

“好久不见。”徐英浩伸出手，像对待他任何一位普通朋友一样，嘴角挂着微笑。

该死的迷人。但李永钦无视掉对方的殷勤，自顾自的坐下来，“分手后就不要对前男友念念不忘了可以吗？”

徐英浩始终是笑着，“不瞒你说，我还挺想你的。”

李永钦一口酒还没咽下就差点呛到鼻腔里，“……难道你是来找我复合的？”

当初两人是无比合拍的伴侣，但仅限床第之间。有天半夜徐英浩忽然问他要不要进一步发展关系时，李永钦二话不说开始装睡，隔天天没亮就拾起衣服落荒而逃。

他最怕这种，说好的只上床，怎么上着上着还要谈婚论嫁了呢。

“复合这事儿我一人说了可不算，得你同意才行。”

李永钦这次倒摸不清楚对方到底是真情还是假意，他俩有段时间没联系了，上次还是在金道英找工作的时候，“上床可以，结婚免谈。”

徐英浩笑得更开了，“你还是没变，”他顿了顿，“总是这么诚实。”

“那当然了，”李永钦一点不觉得脸红，他又抿了口酒，“到底叫我出来干嘛？”

“既然这么诚实就跟我聊聊金道英吧，当初是你介绍他来我公司的。”

“道英？”李永钦挑了挑眉，“你想知道什么？”

“我想知道金道英在进我公司前的一年里在做什么。”

李永钦没有直接回答他。他知道徐英浩和郑在玹的关系，也知道金道英简历上有一整年的空白，照理说这种长时间的失业期早该在面试的时候就提问，徐英浩现在却专程问他这个，实在有些奇怪。

“到底为什么聊他？”他反问徐英浩。

“只是好奇，”徐英浩目不转睛的看着他，“他看着不像是找不到工作的人，各方面都挺优秀的。”

“……那你去问他自己吧。”李永钦说完就站起来转身离开，他声音抬高了几个分贝，加上他之前和徐英浩的关系，这话听起来倒好像是在吃醋。

徐英浩赶紧起身拉住他，李永钦甩了几下胳膊也没挣脱开来，反倒被徐英浩拉到怀里。

对方低着头凑近他的脸，李永钦转过头却又被捏着下巴扭了回来。他没打算告诉徐英浩实情，不过现在对方似乎也不在意这个了。

李永钦被吻得七晕八素，两只手不知不觉攀上徐英浩的脖子。两个人亲得难舍难分，还是徐英浩先停下来。他摸了摸李永钦的唇，嘴角还挂着那个熟悉的微笑。

“我查到了金道英的住院记录，有一场手术是你签的字。”

 

 

那晚之后，郑在玹没有再私下约金道英出来。由于合作项目的关系，两人还是会在公司碰到，郑在玹跟他点点头，金道英也报以一个微笑，点到为止的寒暄，仿佛先前发生的一切都不复存在。

他头一次觉得自己这么不擅长处理人和人之间的关系。郑在玹很少跟人卸下心防的聊天，更别说主动了，然而那晚他对金道英破例了，只是对方的反应让他措手不及。

他自然不怪金道英对他的曲解，只觉得是不是自己进行的太快了，导致金道英会错意。可是他只是想在一切发生之前先告诉他实情而已。

他摸不清金道英的想法，但他了解自己的感觉。

就比如他此刻很想忽略金道英的存在，可偏偏会议室里数他最显眼。郑在玹挑了个角落的座位坐下，干脆闭目养神。

中本悠太是这次项目的总监，也是会议的主持人，他跟金道英简单沟通后就开始梳理整个项目的流程。郑在玹偶尔抬眼看一下，发觉金道英参与感很强，时不时向悠太抛出几个问题，搞得中本总监只好停下来查找笔记去回答金道英。

一场会议下来超时不少，看得出金道英做事认真又仔细，会议前的准备工作也做了很多。郑在玹等金道英他们走后，拍了拍中本悠太的肩膀，“兄弟，辛苦你了！”

“不辛苦不辛苦，”中本眯着眼睛冲他笑笑，“给我加薪就好。”

“加薪是不可能的，”郑在玹语重心长的说，“你看看刚才那个金道英，才去徐英浩他们公司多久，就这么优秀了，中本总监要多多加油啊，我们虽是合作关系，可也不能被比下去呀！”

“……哪里优秀了，不就是提了几个问题嘛！有什么了不起？你怎么胳膊肘往外拐！”中本不服气的说到。

“好好好，不优秀不优秀，”郑在玹赶忙附和他，“这次的项目是你争取到的，你说了算。”

“你既然这么说，那这次出差开会你也跟我一起去了吧。”

“为什么我要去？”郑在玹不解，因为要照看豆豆的关系，平时去外地开会他都尽量不参加。

“你刚才开会没听金道英说么，这次竞标的几家公司名气都特别大，他们合作的团队也都是咱们公司常年的竞争对手，你如果不出面，咱们肯定是谈不下来的。”

郑在玹这才想到刚才轮到金道英说话的时候他光顾着看人了，倒把他的话忘了个干净。

“……又走神了？你能不能别老在我开会的时候走神？”中本悠太翻了个白眼。

郑在玹自知理亏，赶快答应下来就离开会议室，没想到一开门发现金道英正站在门口。

“……我还有几句话想跟中本总监说，”他不知为何看着有些拘谨。

“哦，”郑在玹给他拉开门，假装没看见对方的脸色正在肉眼可见的变红，“进去吧。”

金道英匆匆忙忙地进去了，留下郑在玹站在门口。

 

他不得不承认刚才看到金道英脸红的样子他的心又开始怦怦跳，声音大到自己耳朵里都能听到。

这副样子活像青春期刚谈恋爱的傻小子，偶尔见心上人一眼可以高兴个半天，一点都不符合郑在玹当下的感情观。

还有金道英也是，他到底在脸红什么？那天被自己抱的时候都不见得这样害羞。

郑在玹越想越觉得心里像憋着什么似的让他坐立难安。他拿起手机又放下，一下午不知道点了那个沉寂已久的对话框多少次。

直到有人敲他办公室的门。

“请进，”郑在玹有些烦躁地说。他此时正背对门，望着窗外。

进来的人隔了几秒才说话，“……我买了这个，你带给豆豆吧。”

郑在玹听到这声音一个激灵转过身，只见金道英往他桌上放了一盒东西，上面印着各种卡通人物的造型。

“这是什么？”

“积木，听同事说很适合一两岁的小朋友玩，还有早教功能。”

“……好，谢谢你。”

“嗯，没事。”金道英说完就要转身离开。

“等一下，先别走。” 

郑在玹走过来，把办公室的门关上，“为什么不亲自给他？”

“我……最近可能比较忙，没什么时间。”金道英吞吞吐吐的说。

“他很想你。”郑在玹看着他，十分清楚自己想说的其实是自己很想他。

金道英咬了咬嘴唇，明显是犹豫的神情。豆豆根本还不会说话，那话明显就是郑在玹随口一说而已，“真的吗？你怎么知道？”他故意这样问。

“……我儿子我当然清楚了。倒是你，这些天不去看他，你不想他吗？”郑在玹反问他。

 

想，他当然想了。

自那天之后，他每天都要看无数次豆豆的照片，甚至还把其中一张换成了聊天背景。只是每当想要联系郑在玹，他都不禁想到那晚郑在玹对他所说的话。

他开始思考自己和郑在玹的关系，这样不清不楚就对豆豆展示极大的关心在郑在玹的角度看来的确容易被误会。何况当初是他一厢情愿的把孩子生下来，又单方面的决定把孩子送到爸爸那里抚养，现在孩子开始长大，他却因为太过思念又重新回到他身边。 

一切都是他的选择和做法，丝毫没有询问和考虑别人。于情于理，金道英都觉得这很难让人接受。

虽然这件事本身没有对错，何况他是非本意的怀孕，只是目前他对婚姻和自己第二性别的态度，让他无法允许自己和一个Alpha发展一段稳定的关系。

豆豆还那么小，在一个健全的家庭里长大无疑是最好不过的了，而且郑在玹不论长相还是家世都那么出众，如果他想给豆豆一个完整的家庭，那真是不要太容易了。

要是能默默照顾豆豆长大，又不去打扰郑在玹的生活就好了。金道英这样想。

郑在玹见他不回答，又面露难色，以为是自己的话又让金道英为难。

“……算了，你有空就多来看看他吧。”

“好。”

金道英察觉到郑在玹冷淡的语气，这让他心里产生了一丝委屈，本来要离开的步伐也因为僵硬的身子而寸步难行。

“你有想过给豆豆找一个妈妈么？”

郑在玹没想到他会问自己这个，他看着金道英的眼睛，沉默了几秒后坦诚地说，“有。”

果不其然，金道英继续问“那你有打算在豆豆几岁的时候结婚吗？”

“没有，这事儿我自己说了不算，不过肯定越早越好。”

“嗯，”金道英默默表示赞同， “早点结婚是好的，趁着小孩子现在没有什么记忆。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的，”郑在玹盯着他，一字一句地说，“可是我怕我找的人对豆豆不好，尤其是在意他是我和别人生的孩子。”

金道英一惊，“也不是没有可能……不过总会有善良的人的，”他顿了顿，“希望你能遇到好的人，也希望豆豆可以有个真心对他好的妈妈……”

“……好，”郑在玹不懂金道英突然这么认真是为何，但鉴于他的话都是美好的希冀，他暂时先答应了下来。

见郑在玹如此痛快地附和，金道英莫名其妙地觉得这话倘若再讲下去肯定会特别委屈。

他的儿子终究要成为别人的儿子，和他生儿子的人也只是别人的丈夫。

这种想法放在以前他断然是不会有的，这时却仿佛理所应当地冒出来，激得金道英心里一阵酸楚。

他赶紧抬起头防止眼泪掉下来。

郑在玹看他这样子倒觉得十分好笑，“你原来这么关心我结不结婚啊？”

“嗯，”金道英吸了吸鼻子，转念一想又觉得这话里有话，只好说，“我只是担心豆豆没有妈妈……”

这在郑在玹看来纯属就是嘴硬。

刚才说到结婚的话题，连他都看出来金道英眼里有亮闪闪的东西在打转了。原来那天晚上他问自己是不是想和他一夜情，是因为他更想跟自己结婚做豆豆的妈妈啊……

金道英明明就喜欢自己！

郑在玹突然觉得一切都说的通了。金道英先是借机展现他对豆豆非同常人的喜爱，然后再向自己确定是不是只是一时兴起，中间时不时对他欲擒故纵，现在又来试探自己对于婚姻的看法……这一切都好像是步步为营的策略啊！

要是换个人这样做，郑在玹肯定觉得细思恐极，但因为对方是金道英，他反倒心里喜滋滋的。

 

这段时间积累的好感都在这时一起涌上来，郑在玹看着鼻头泛红的金道英，当下的情绪难以自制，于是大大方方地把人揽进怀里，紧紧抱住。

 

金道英还在自我感伤关于豆豆未来妈妈的问题而无法自拔，突然被郑在玹这么一抱，整个人直接愣住，心中充满了问号。

 

“你放心好了，你不答应的话我是不会结婚的。”

 

 


End file.
